


No Lanturn to Light

by honkkbabey



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Based of a prompt, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, also they're siblings so funny antics, but honestly they're so much more than that, i really just wanted to write something stupid for these two, some funny oc writing, they're originally fire emblem ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkkbabey/pseuds/honkkbabey
Summary: two treasure hunters have a bit trouble escaping some deadly ruins. aside from arguing with one another, they're being chased. tis a shame.





	No Lanturn to Light

"Oh Naga help me. I swear, you're in trouble when we get back home!”

"As if we're gonna make it back home at this rate!! Damn you're so whiny!"

"Shove it, would you?! And hurry up!! It's gaining speed!!"

"I can see that, runt!!!"

Even now, faced with great peril, the two of them find time to argue over something. It's incredible, to some extent, if not entertaining.

Our dynamic duo is faced with the vengeful spirit of the haunted ruins, located on the northern side of a backwater village. It is said the spirit is that of a fellow adventure who could not pass the many traps left behind by those of the past. A typical treasure seeking adventure for any hunter or explorer.

But it seems an introduction is in order:

To the right, charging ahead with pink twintails and eyes the color of flame, is Kayan. The eldest of the duo and the one with a knack for trouble. Usually the one pulling them into misadventures, Kayan prides herself on being quick and slick with a word or two. She's a seasoned merc for one so young and she doesn't plan on losing. Gold and danger are motives, even when some excursions turn out to be not so lucky.

To the left, clad in light armor and a lance on his back, is Anik. The younger of the pair and more than likely the voice of reason for his sister. He's a soldier by trade and a treasure hunter, but not by choice. Reliable and responsible, though a bit of a pushover, he's willing to follow Kayan wherever she goes, if only to make sure they get home in one piece. Those amber eyes and sky blue locks are always worrying over something.

Together they make an unlikely but successful duo. Blood is thicker than water as they say.

Our pair have been running down this corridor for several minutes now, the haunting howls of the dead spurring them on. Who knows what will happen if they stop, as neither are curious to find out. They'd left markers on their path to find the way back, so they are solely focused on surviving at this point. But things are never that easy.

A sharp stop is had by Kayan, as her body is momentarily looking over a dangerous cliff. Had Anik not been paying attention, he might have bumped into her. Talk about a close call. This sudden cliff in the path has to be the work of the spirit. That or a testament to how old these ruins really are.

This stop offers them a moment to catch their breath, but not for long. From the looks of it, the path has crumbled off. From this cliff-side Anik is able to make out a faint light in the distance: one of their markers. Between them and the beacon, however, is a large chasm. Expansive, menacing and most importantly, dark.

"For fuck's sake, how we are gonna get all the way over there?!"

"I don't think I've got enough rope to cover the distance either..."

A frustrated sigh leaves Anik as he tries to think of a plan. Every second they aren't moving means that the ghost is getting closer. If Melchior was here, they could easily cross the gap no problem. But Anik was firmly against bringing his partner into a cramped place like this. Looking down into the chasm certainly didn't help the sense of impending doom.

"Well?! What are we gonna do?? We gotta move!!"

"I know that!! Gimme a second!!!"

"We don't have a second!!"

"I _KNOW_!! Just gimme a second alright?!"

Working under pressure was becoming a normality for the, but that didn't mean it was easy. At this point, options were limited and time was ticking.

"Fuck it! We're going down!"

"What?! Are you serious? We don't know what's down there!"

"Well it's better than standing around. Get to climbing!!"

Kayan was the first to swing herself over the cliff, gripping onto the rough protrusions as best she could. Of course she didn't know what awaited them in the darkness below, but anything was better than waiting for the ghost to show up and do the in.

As quick and careful as one can be, she began scaling down the cliff-side. Anik only watched in disbelief, cursing under his breath at the thought of going down there. But of course, he followed his sister's lead, careful not to step on her hands as he did.

It was just in time too. A very tangible mass of something otherworldly came blazing from the tunnel, lighting up most of the dark around them. Not sure why this ghostly entity is bright enough to light up this cave/chasm combo, but Kayan is sure she can make out solid land at the bottom.

The glowing ectoplasm explodes in a matter of seconds, for what reason is unknown. Maybe all ghosts go out with a bang. Whatever the reason, the spirit lets out a final ghostly wail, one much louder than any heard before. It is **not** pleasant on the ears at all, and as a result, the only lantern between the two of them shatters into pieces as it hangs from the belt on Kayan’s hip. The scream was loud enough to cover the sound of breaking glass and the left over light still makes it bright enough to see their surroundings.

Descending further into the abyss, Anik swears he can feel his ears bleeding, but rest assured, he’s fine. There will be more pressing matters to worry about later on. For now the pair continue down, down, down into the depths.

A few minutes pass and the lingering ecto-light is starting to fade. There has been no conversation in that time, as the siblings are focused on reaching the bottom in one piece. It takes a moment to notice that it’s getting harder to see. Eventually, however, our heroes make it to the bottom of the chasm. Such a harrowing experience leaves them fatigued but relieved and each of them lets out the air they’d been holding onto.

Letting go of the cliff-side, Kayan’s boots crash to the ground with a firm stomp, Anik’s own boots doing the same. Safe at the bottom of this abyss. This dark, huge abyss. Where anything could be waiting for them…

“Kayan, is the light out?”

“Probably. I'll get it back on.”  
...  
Seconds of silence pass, along with the sound of their footsteps crunching on something.

“Anik. Where’s the lantern?”

“Didn’t you have it? I don’t recall you giving it to me.”

“Well it’s not on my hip anymore. Where the hell did it go??”

“How should I know??”

“More importantly, what the hell are we stepping on?? It sounds like glass.”

...

“We’re walking on the lantern, aren’t we?”’

“...”

What a rough situation to be in. Kayan doesn’t answer her brother, but instead pulls out something strapped to her boots. It feels natural in her grasp and in seconds, there’s light enough light for them to see. On further inspection, it’s easy to see that Kayan is holding a set of daggers, one for each hand. And they are very much on fire. This is the power of her weapon, Vsetko Umiera, a set of daggers said to be very powerful. Perfect for a makeshift torch.

Without exchanging words, the two of them continue down through the chasm. This sort of thing happens a lot more than you think it would for two adventurers. But it’s what comes with this type of job.

Our heroes eventually make it to the next marker they were searching for. After that, they avoid traps and eventually make it out of the ruins. Another mission done. Its success can be left up to interpretation.

Did they find any treasure? No.  
Did they learn a valuable lesson? Yes.  
Invest in more lanterns.


End file.
